


Fluffy Ears

by arashiwolfprincess



Series: Outsiders or Saviors [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kind big brother Sesshomaru, Kitsune Youkai Potters, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Pre-Slash, Submissive Harry, Twin Brothers, alive potters, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/arashiwolfprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is one thing Inuyasha didn’t expect when keeping an eye on Harry during their play date, the smaller boy wanting to touch his fluffy white ears. Will the older boy be able to deny such a request from his future mate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Something that came to mind to have James, Lily, and Harry being Youkais and living in the Feudal Era along with a twin brother around age of seven with Inuyasha being nine, and Sesshomaru eleven. Other than a playdate happening while in the background the adults are talking about their kids' futures.
> 
> Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K Rowling. The author owns the plot and any original characters feature. There is no money being made off this fic.

Staring at the white, fluffy triangle shape ears on top of the older boy’s head, the small raven Kitsune tilts his head to the side rather cutely showing signs he’s to be the submissive of the relationship once he’s of age to mate. His small fingers itch to touch those twitching appendages that keep hold of his attention. He couldn’t bring himself to do it especially with his best friend looking at him with confusion.

 

“Is something wrong Harry?” The inu-hanyou asks only to have the raven Kitsune to give a shy like smile and shrugs his shoulders.

 

“Harry been looking at your ears, Inuyasha,” an auburn hair boy replies next to Harry who gives his twin brother a peeve look. “Well it’s true.”  
  
“Snitch,” Harry grumbles only to see his brother give a sly yet smug smirk.

 

“But you love me anyways,” the twin said as their other friends arrives with snacks for the group.

“Let me guess that both Atticus and you are bickering again,” the only girl of the group showing up ask raising a brow as her brown-amber eyes stares into hazel and green eyes of the Potter twins before looking at Inuyasha’s older brother, Sesshomaru, besides her.

 

‘Most likely,” Sesshomaru sighs, pushing the girl forward along with the wolf prince of the North who nods in agreement.

 

“Good thing Kouga isn’t here yet,” The northern wolf prince replies twitching at the idea of his cousin and Inuyasha staring their glaring contest.

 

“That damn stupid wolf is coming?” Inuyasha complains making a face at the idea of the brunette wolf prince coming especially there seems to be a minor rivalry starting to form between them when it comes to Harry even though the Kitsune has no idea it’s happen around him yet.

 

Sesshomaru whacks his younger brother making the inu-hanyou to bite his tongue and growl at his older brother. Ignoring the peeve growl, Sesshomaru hisses darkly to him, “Language Little brother other than Harry been wanting your attention. Aren’t you supposed to keep an eye on him?  


Inuyasha gulps knowing he may have a lecture later from their father about the language but it be worse if been ignoring his future mate. He looks at the smaller boy who is now munching on the snack prepared for the group. He goes to sit next to him while the other Potter twin begins to ;pay with the two other kids until the rest of their friends arrive for the play date set by their respective parents. From the corner of his eye he could see Harry seems to be debating with himself about something.

 

 

“What’s wrong, Kit?” He ask softly not to startle the boy feeling pride bubble in his veins seeing the blush tinting Harry’s nose as the part of him feels also at peace and content making Harry blush. “Is there something you need Harry?”

 

Fiddling his fingers together rather feeling shy and embarrass by his request. He hates that he’s not as outgoing as his twin brother even though he’s around other kids his age while the adults discussing future arrange marriages. He knows his is already set unlike some of the others. That much been clear from the day he been born other than well-known he’s a submissive as well which means more important matters especially pup matters but that be a discussion when he’s much older.

 

 He whispers, “Can I touch your fluffy ears?”

 

Harry nearly squeals with joy as Inuyasha sigh bends his head to make it easier for him to reach out, He tentatively touches the white appendages marveling how soft they feel under his fingertips. A sweet smile touches his lips, his big green eyes which many could say at that moment shines brighter than any emerald glows with happiness and joy. Inuyasha takes one look and feels himself drowning in their depths. He feels this strange contentment just seeing the small raven Kitsune so happy. He purrs lost in the pleasant feeling from the small fingers are capable of bringing out of him.

  
“Fluffy white ears,” Harry coos giving a quick kiss on Inuyasha’s cheek in thanks following some deep instinct kick into him shocking the hanyou. “Thank you Yasha.”

 

Inuyasha nods still in a daze as a goofy smile take over his face as the kids watch the scene finding rather cute and alright with them. Sesshomaru raise a brow smirking slyly that a boy his age is capable of, “Well what do you know. He finally shuts up.”

 

Even these words didn’t bother Inuyasha one bit. He lets his eyes drift shut rather contented with himself to feel Harry go back to rub his ears. He could get use to the feeling running through him. He is also please that with this simple thing he can make the younger boy happy. So who cares what others say. He will handle the future possibility of their future mating arrangements.


End file.
